Miscommunication is a risk in virtually all conversations. When two people converse using different languages, miscommunication is nearly certain. And when the topic of discussion is personal medical information, the results could be tragic. The aim of this Phase 1 project is to develop a proof-of-concept and feasibility analysis of MediSign. This innovative software tool will build upon SigningAvatar TM technology--which employs 3D animated characters who can communicate in American Sign Language (ASL)--to allow on-demand, confidential and effective communication access for Deaf patients. The software development research will fulfill the following five goals: to sign-enable common medical words, phrases, and forms, to develop a simple user interface, to integrate and test the components, to conduct user evaluations, and to complete reporting requirements. The final commercial product will provide a cost-effective means for accurate communication thereby allowing medical professionals to administer quality and timely care to patients who are Deaf, while simultaneously empowering the Deaf patients to actively participate in their medical treatment. As a result, a further benefit is to increase the public health of this minority population and meet the legal requirements of the Americans with Disabilities Act and the Rehabilitation Act of 1974. [unreadable] [unreadable]